Belgo
The Belgo is the only machine pistol in Brink. Overview The Belgo is unique in that it is the only fully automatic handgun available. It also has the largest magazine size and greatest stability for a handgun, making it ideal for extended periods of fire. The downside is that it has the lowest damage and also shares the worst accuracy with the Tokmak. It also doesn't allow much spare ammo to be carried. This limits its practical use to hip-firing and suppressive fire tactics. In the official Prima Strategy Guide, the weapon chart lists the Belgo as being a panic weapon, and for good reason. The Belgo can be best used when a player's primary weapon is reloading and is ambushed at close range by enemy players, or if the wielder needs to escape from danger. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Up-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Holster Magazine * High Capacity Magazine Hockler The Hockler is an alternate model for the Belgo which is only available by pre-ordering the Spec Ops Pack. The models are roughly the same size and are statistically identical. Its design is directly based on the Heckler & Koch MP7, and its name is an amalgamation of the manufacturing company's name. Player Notes * It only holds one or two extra magazines worth of ammo, depending on whether you use High Capacity Magazine. Its high rate of fire tends to chew through this limited supply very rapidly. * Even with its high stability, it's still relatively hard to keep on target when firing. * Because of its low reserve ammo and tendency to chew through ammo quickly, the Belgo should be best used by Soldier players, as they can easily refill their own ammo supply, making the weapon much more usable. * The high rate of fire and near-instant equip speed of the Belgo makes it a good backup weapon for the Barnett, especially for snipers with a Light body type, as it can dish out a continuous stream of fire onto targets that are too close. * Despite its rather large spread at range, it can be used alongside the Downed Fire ability, so long as the player in question waits until enemies are too close, or if the weapon is fired in bursts. Trivia * The design is based on the VBR-Belgium PDW. * Its name appears to be a reference to its real-life counterpart's country of origin. * Belgo may also be a reference to the word "Pelgo", a name for the small floating cities which make up most of the Ark. * Both the Belgo and the Hockler have built-in grips, as well as built-in stocks, but they are still operated with only one hand and the stocks are not used. * In the Brink Cinematic, The Bug archetype dual-wields the Belgo while trying to outrun The Anger, but he fires them in a semi-automatic fashion. * The "Hockler" has the words "ARK TACTICAL" on the side the same company that made the "Ark tactical suppressor" and the "Greeneye combat scope". Gallery Select_0042_Belgo_Security.jpg|Security Belgo. Select_0043_Belgo_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Belgo. Belgo.jpg |A first-person shot of the Belgo. Hockler Machine Pistol.png|The Hockler model, from the Spec Ops Pre-Order Pack. Spec ops screenie.jpg|A released screenshot of the Hockler model. Select_Hockler_Security.jpg|Security Hockler. Select_Hockler_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Hockler. Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Machine Pistols